A Short Time Ago
by weaselbadger
Summary: A short fanfiction I wrote for my writer's group a couple weeks.


Author's Notes: So here it is! I wrote this a couple weeks back, and thought it was pretty awesome. Reviews are welcome, and appriciated(and I might even give you one of mine!). Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I sadly, do not own any of the character's you will be reading about today. I wish I did(especially Rory) but I don't. D: All rights belong to the lovely BBC and their imaginative brains.

She laid there, taking in her surroundings. Where was she? What had happened? All these questions ran through her head as her slim torso lifted her upper body weight only to make the body next to hers move slightly. Her eyes studied him; short brown hair, lanky build. Then it had hit her. Her heart began to race faster and faster as she frantically searched for her clothes. The body muffled something through his pillow as the bed shifted and lost the weight of a body. Taking one look into the mirror, she noticed her complexion, pale and hallowed. She quickly smoothed the hairs into their places, pulling the pants that were half way on to her waist.

He called her name softly as her hands quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head and stalked out of the room, jacket in hand. How could she have done that? For Christ's sake, he was her boyfriend's best friend. As she quietly closed the door behind her she felt the cool autumn air rush through her body. She pulled the heavy pea coat that shielded her body closer, hoping to forget the memories of last night, but she couldn't. How could she, it felt as if it was a sin to. As she was lost in her though, the phone in her pocket began to vibrate uncontrollably.

As my slim fingers grasp the small device, looking at the caller I.D. "Hello? Owen?" She managed to get out in between the cold gasps of air and shutters.

"Rachel, Where are you?" He yelled loudly, causing her hand to pull the phone away from her eardrum.

"Calm down, I'm almost to the park. I'll com-"

"No, I'll come to you." and with a click he was gone, leaving a nervous Rachel to contemplate her actions. She gritted her teeth together, entering the park and looked around. The sound of children could be heard from a distant as her feet began to pace back and forth between a bench and the fountain. So lost in her thought she barely realized there was a lanky figure standing in front of her, taking short breaths anxiously. From the corner of her eyes, she had spotted him, only to feel her breathing quicken as her body turned to him.

"Rory…" She managed to muttered, taking her hands out of her pockets and wringing the together. Rachel studied him once more, taking in his face. She could see his eyes now, grey and full of sadness.

"Don't, I know it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that." He started, holding out a hand to stop the speech that was sure to follow.

"It's not that…I'm just confused. I don't know what to think."

"Think about what?" A similar baritone called from her side, causing her pulse to quicken even more. Turning her head to see the slender figure that stood to her right, she couldn't help but gulp loudly.

"Owen…I can explain…" Rory started, turning to his best friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Owen was now yelling, causing a couple of the mother's nearby to shield their children.

"Me and Rory-"

"Don't tell me…" He started, taking in a whiff of cold air, "You two shagged, didn't you?"

This cause the both of them to advert their eyes, and Owen to laughed lightly. "I knew it, I knew this was going to happen."

"What do you mean, you knew this was going to happen?" Rachel asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Well, it always seemed that you two had some sort of a connection, and I'm exactly the same way." He had lit a cigarette and took a drag of it. "And well-"

"What do you mean you're exactly the same way?" The blood began to rise to Rachel's face as she quenched her fists together. Rory looked between the two, a firm look on his face.

"Well, love, you know that girl Tosh that I work with? Yeah, we had a bit of a ran-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Rory's tightly closed fist had made contact with his cheek. Giving that Owen was at least twice as strong as him, and probably a lot faster, it wasn't the brightest of things to do. In a fury of rage, fists, and kicks, the two landed on the ground, Owen on top of Rory.

"You don't deserve her, Owen! She doesn't even know about Gwen, or Angelina!" Rory had shouted, Owens fist punching him in the stomach.

"Oi, and what makes you so sure you do, eh?" Owen smirked, but not long had Rory wiped it off with a two punches(one that had missed terribly). "Now that's not nice." He tilted his head, gave him one more punch, causing Rory to fall back, head hitting the hard concrete. In almost a flash, Owen was off of the dazed man and straightening to wrinkles out of his leather jacket.

Rachel's eyes had widen as she realized what was going on. "Would you two stop already!" She yelled, running to the stunned Rory. She traced the outlines of a soon to be black eye. Pressing her lips together, she turned to Owen. "Who's Gwen, and Angelina for that matter?" She sighed, shaking her head once, "Wait, you know what, I don't even want to know. We're through, Owen, pack you things and leave by tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll have plenty of other places to stay." As she finished she turned back to Rory who was trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Right, you'll just come running back. They always do." Owen laughed manically, turning his heel and walking out. Rory sighed, lifting his head up to watch him leave, then turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"No, Rory, I needed to know. I should be thanking you. Now come on, let's go clean up your face." She managed to pull a smile as she held out her hand for him to take.

Rory smiled awkwardly, taking her hand gratefully and following her as they walked. He couldn't help but look at her; here she was, the most wonderful person he had ever met, so close, yet so far away. "So, uh," He rubbed the back of his head, then turned to fidget with the strings on his vest.

Rachel perked her head towards him, sticking her hands into her pockets. "Rory," She began, trotting up the stairs to his small, quaint house. Her body turned to look at him as he reached the top, the same confused look on his face as it always was. She had to admit, it was quite adorable, and she had grown to love his awkward behavior, in a sense she found it attractive, but with all that had been going on, she didn't know exactly what to do. She examined his face, committing it to memory as he took a step closer, feeling the warmth from her body. "You're bleeding…" She muttered, one of her hands raised to touch the large cut on his forehead.

Rory scoffed, giving a small smile, "It's nothing, really. As long as I'm not dying, I'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring grin taking the hand that laid on his forehead and placing it into his own. Feeling her body shiver he pulled her into a large hug. He nuzzled the side of his face into her hair, taking in her scent; lemons and lavender, the same scent he remembered from last night. "Promise me you'll stay…" He whispered softly, not in tenting for her to hear.

"I promise." Her voice was almost as soft as his was. The two of them had stood there, not caring that the neighbors were watching, or that people would stop and stare. Not even when Mrs. Finch came out and told them it was too cold to be cuddling outside had they budged, but as it was freezing cold, their bodies told them to seek heat other than each others. It was then that Rachel had realized that it was Rory who had always been there for her, he was the only one that seemed to care, ever since they were little. She was in love with him.

"Let's go inside, I'll make some tea." Rachel proposed, pulling away and nodding towards the door.

"Right then." Rory cleared his throat, opening the door and looking into his house. It was quant, cozy, and screamed mess all over it. He had never realized how dire he needed to clean. He watched as Rachel stepped in, almost blending in with the surroundings, she seemed almost at home.

The pair had made their way to the kitchen, where Rachel began to fix the tea kettle.

Rory bit his lower lip, walking over to her, "So," He began, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. The kiss was nothing like the ones last night(for those we're clearly drunken ones), instead, it was more sweet, more innocent. Her hands had found a way around his neck as his did around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In a matter of seconds the pair had made their way to the bedroom, clothes falling all over the room. Rory had taken a second to breath and take in exactly what was happening.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, setting him on the bed, "Yes, Rory, this means I'm your girlfriend." And began to kiss him more as the kettle in the kitchen whistled.

"I…I love you," He managed to get out in between the kisses and he laid on top of her. Her face lit up pulling him to her and kissed him once more.

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
